A New Beginning
by calliopeia
Summary: Au where Rogue and Remy meet as teenagers. Sorry not good with summaries. Please RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men

This is my first fan fic so please review and let me know if I should continue.

Chapter 1

The new girl

"Are you going to shoot cajun or just keep showingoff?" Bobby Drake shouted to his friend from across the basketball court.

"You want me to shoot homme? Then I shoot." Remy charged to the basket and slammed the ball through the hoop.

"That was a lucky shot, I can still come back." Bobby shouted as he ran towards the basket.

"Bobby you're down ten points how you gonna come back from that?" Remy snuck up behind Bobby and stole the ball, he had started running to his end of the court when he saw somethig that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Bobby had been running after him and not noticing Remy had stopped he ran right into and fell on his backside.

"Whats wrong with you Remy?" Bobby questioned, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Wow," was the only reply he got.

"Wow, what?" Bobby peered around Remy to see what he was gawking at. That was when they got their first glimpse of the newest student at Xaviers school for gifted youngsters.They stared at her as Jean led her up to the main entrance of the mansion. Remy thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was tall and thin, with long, curly, auburn hairthat had a distinctive white stripe down the middle. Her skin was a light peaches and cream color, but that was all Remy could make out from his vantage point.

"Did you know ther was going to be a new student?" Bobby asked.Remy shook his head.

"No, but lets find out who she is." Remy headed towards the mansion.

"Hey Remy wait for me" Bobby yelled, running after Remy.

"O-kay Anna, this is the girls dormitory, and heres your room" Jean Grey said opening the door."You get your own room, but you share a bathroom with your neighbor Jubilee. The bathroom connects your room so make sure when you uae it you lock both doors. I'll let you unpack and I'll see you at dinner at six."

Anna sat down on her bed and surveyed her new room. It was pretty big. She had a dresser, a nightstand, and a full length mirror in addition to the bed. There was also a balcony. Anna opened the window and stepped out onto the balcony thinking about the events over the past few weeks that had led her here. Anna had the ability to absorb the thoughts, memories and if they were mutants the powers of anyone she touched. Two years ago she was beggining to learn to control her powers when her foster mother Mystique had convinced her to absorb the powers of Ms. Marvel, and that had turned out to be the biggest mistake of her young life. The effects of her powers were normally temporary, but that time they had been permanent, and took a tole on her psyche. She had run away from home for the second time in her life and sought the help of Proffesor Charles Xavier. She saw him in secret for a year as he helped her repair the damage done to her mind. He had invited her to come to the school but she feared the possible animosity she would receive from the X-Men for her past actions. It wasn't until Jean Grey had come to her three weeks ago and personally invited her that she finally agreed to come. Now she hoped she had made the right choice and that the X-Men could forgive her. Anna decided to start unpacking when someone knocked on her door.

"Hi! I'm Jubilee," the small asian girl said with a big grin on her face.

"Uh, hi, I'm anna. Why don't you come in."

"Sure thing. So you a mutant huh." Jubilee bluntly stated loking around. "Me too" she said letting sparks fly from the tips of her fingers."So what are your powers?"

"I, uh, can absorb other mutants powers, fly, have super strength, and I'm invulnerable." Anna replied.

"So you can't touch people?"

"Well I couldn't before, but I can control my powers now."

"I remeber When I couldn't control my powers. I blew up so many things. I've been here for over a year now, so I can pretty much control my powers now. So how old are you."

"I'm sixteen,"

"I thought you looked older than me, I'm only fifteen. Have you met any of the.."Jubilee's question was interupted by someone screaming her name.

"Jubilee!" Bobby hollered. He couldn't remember which room was hers. "I can't remember which room is yours. Where you at?" he hoped she was in her room and he wasn't screaming for no reason. He hoped Remy was having better luck finding out who the new girl was.

"What?!" Jubilee said poking her out the door without opening it all the way.

"There you are. Didn't you hear me calling you. Oh well that doesn't matter, have you heard anything about that new girl? Remy and I saw her walking in with Jean but we can't find either of them."

"Well.."once again Jubilee was interupted, this time by Remy.

" There you are Bobby any luck?"

"I was just asking Jubilee,"

"Well any news chere. This new girl is la tres belle femme,"

"You think shes pretty huh? Well I heard from July, who heard from Jay, whos in Jeans literature class that the new girls not even a girl, he heard shes really a shape shifter who got stuck in a girls form and thats why _he's_ here, so Professor X can help _him._"

"Nuh uh" Bobby said with a skeptical look on his face.

"Well that's what I heard you guys are just going to have to find out for yourselves."

"But.." Jubilee cut them off by slamming the door in their faces.

"What'd you tell them that for?" Anna demanded.

"Remy likes you, and he thinks hes such a ladies man he'll drive you crazy. This'll give you a couple more days bfoere you have to deal with him and his sidekick, and tust me you don't want to be chased by him"


	2. ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, thanks a bunch!!

Dinner and a Meeting

Anna had unpacked and talked with Jubilee for the rest of the afternoon. Even though Jubilee did most of the talking, Anna was having a good time. This was such a _normal_ thing to do, and she desperately wanted to be normal. They talked about movies, music, t.v., boys, and shopping. Just two normal teenage girls hanging out. Anna couldn't be any happier.

"I forgot how bland these rooms were. We really should redecorate in here, you know, make it more you like my room's more me. Wanna see it? My room that is," Jubilee said jumping off the bed and heading towards the bathroom door.

"Sure," Anna replied following her. Jubilee's room was bright. That was the best word Anna could think of to describe it. Bright and colorful, definately Jubilee. The bedspread was neon pink, the pillows were orange, and the curtains were purple. It looked like rainbow exploded in there. There were also posters covering almost every inch of wall space.

"See! It's totally me! What d'ya think?"

"It's definately you."

"Yeah it is huh? Well we should head down for dinner,"

"Does everyone eat together?"

"The students do, but only two teachers eat with us. They rotate which two every week, this week we've got Storm and wolverine,"

"So what kind of foo do they have?"

"Oh lot's of different stuff. It's like a buffet, and there's usually a line, that's why you should try and get there early or else there's not much food left,"

When they got to the dining hall there was already a line of about a dozen students. There was lots of food. Anna served herself some mashed potatoes, gravy, fried chicken, and rolls. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten this good. Jubilee just filled her plate with spagetti and meatballs. They sat at a table in the back corner so Jubilee could point out people and tell Anna about them.

"Who are those two guys sitting over there? They've been staring at us since we got here," Anna questioned.

"Oh that's Remy and Bobby. They're the ones who came by earlier,"

"No wonder why they're staring," Anna sighed, now she regretted letting Jubilee tell them that story.

"The tall ones kind of cute,"

"That's Remy LeBeau, total player. All the girls are just head over heels for him. He thinks he's so charming, and he's got an ego the size of this room. He was dating this girl Sarah for a while, until he met this girl Emily from town, then he dumped Sarah and started seeing Emily. Sarah was so upset she moved back home, and then Remy got tired of that Emily chick and dumped her too, talk about drama,"

"That's just crazy. So what's his friends story?"

"That's Bobby Drake. He's so immature, he's always playing pranks on people. The pranks are actually kind of funny, but he's still a child,"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah it's six-thirty, why?"

"I have to meet with Professor Xavier at seven,"

"You better leave soon you don't want to be late,"

Anna hurried and finished eating, then she headed to Professor Xaviers office. When she reached his office she composed herself and raised her hand to knock when the door swung open.

"Come in Anna," she walked in and sat down in a chair in fron of his desk.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with us, Anna. I reaaly think living here can help you more than our monthly sessions were. Even more so I think we can help you to have a relatively normal life. You will start classes tommorrow, and danger room sessions the next day,"

"Professor, do you really think the X-Men can forgive me for what happened to Ms. Marvel?"

"What happened to Carol Danvers was most unfortunate, but dwelling on wiil not change what happened. You have changed a lot since that happened Anna, and seeing that will help the X-Men to forgive you,"

"I'm nervous though. I know I've changed, and what I did was wrong and a mistake. I'm not that person anymore, but that doesn't change what I did,"

"Neither does staying angry and the X-Men know that. You're not the Rogue anymore, and you dont have to be,"


	3. ch 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-Men.

A/N: Remy is 18, and Bobby's 17

The Danger Room Incident

"So how'd it go Professor?"

"It went well, Jean,"

"Do you think it's wise to indulge her like that?"

"Anna, wants to be a new person. She doesn't just want to get past what she's done, she wants to be an entirely different person. It may take her some time to find out she doesn't have to, but it is a realization she will have to come to on her own,"

Three weeks later and Anna knew only to well about Jubilee's warning about Remy was. Two days after she had arrived a puzzled Jean Grey told Remy Bobby that of course Anna was a girl, and that's when it started. Remy teased, flirted, and insinuated, and the more she brushed him off the harder he tried. Every time he saw her he turned on the charm, and it drove Anna crazy. She didn't know why she let him get to her like that, he had some nerve to assume that she wanted him. Like she would want a guy like him, she didn't even like him. Although he was gorgeous, he had great hair, a fantastic body, and the most amazing eyes. She had never seen eyes like his, black with red pupils, they were hypnotic, just looking into those eyes made her insides jump, but he was a player and she would not allow herself to be played.

Today she was in the danger room with Jubilee, Remy, and Bobby. Storm was in the control room running this exercise, she had teamed Anna up with Bobby, against Jubilee and Remy. They were playing a high tech version of capture the flag. Anna was guarding the flag while Bobby was trying to steal the other flag from Jubilee. Anna scanned the room but couldn't see where Remy was. Then she felt a pair of hands grab her arms from behind. She turned quickly, breaking free from his grip, and slammed her shoulder into his chest, sending Remy flying into the wall.

"Nice try swamp rat,"

Anna stood over him daring him to try again. Remy lied for a moment admiring her body. He wanted her, but she did everything she could to avoid him. She also seemed to genuinely dislike him, but if there was one thing Remy loved it was a challenge. He gave her his most charming smile, got up quickly and then disappeared.

Anna scanned the room for him, wondering where he went. She didn't trust that cajun at all. She was concentrating on the area in front of her so intently, she didn't notice Remy sneak up behind her until she felt his hand slap her butt.

"You dirty, little pervert!" Anna screamed as she turned around and socked him in the face. "Oh my God!" Anna cried as she saw blood pouring down Remy's face.

"Look what you made me do you stupid, little...,"Anna grabbed Remy and flew him to the med-lab.

"Oh my, what happened?" Henry McCoy asked as he sat Remy down in a chair.

"I'm gonna wait outside," Anna said.

Henry came out a few minutes later and told Anna Remy would be fine, and that he wanted to see her.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"That's o-kay chere, I still got the flag," Remy replied pressing the flag into her hand. "By the way, nice ass"

"You pig!" Anna threw the flag in his face and left.

Anna couldn't believe she had let Remy get to her like that. She was supposed to be a new person and the new Anna would never have lost her temper like that. Why couldn't she keep her composure around him? Anna threw herself down on her bed and hugged her pillow. She just wanted to be normal, and a normal girl wouldn't have broken a guys nose.

"Anna can I come in?" Remy knocked. Anna stayed quiet hoping he would think she wasn't there.

"I know you're in there, so stop pretending you're not,"

"Well if you know I'm here why don't you just come in then," she did it again, she just couldn't keep from acting like her old self around him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I accept your apology," he said with a smug look on his face, Anna felt her temper rising.

"Well you needn't bother, because I'm not really sorry. You deserved everything you got. I don't know who you think you are, touching me like that,"

"Really? That's funny because I'm not sorry either, the pain was worth every moment of the pleasure,"

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what? Sexy? I can't help it I was born this way,"

"No! Not _sexy! _Arrogant and annoying,"

"So you do think I'm sexy?"

"Ugh! That's what I'm talking about," She replied throwing her pillow at him. "Can't you just talk to me like a normal person?"

"Hey, I am normal. You're the one that's trying to be perfect. Nobody's perfect, so perfect isn't normal,"

"It doesn't hurt to try,"

"Maybe. Why don't we call a truce, eh? We can be friends,"

"Friends and that's it, o-kay? No more groping and flirting?"

"I don't know about the flirting, it's in my nature, but I'll stop the groping. Unless you ask me to, that is,"

"I guess that's the best I can expect from a swamp rat like you,"

"The best is all you should expect from me chere," Remmy said wriggling his eyebrows, "but I have to go. I'll talk to you later," Remy left and headed towards his room. There was something about Anna that unnerved him. He was afraid he was starting to care a little to much about her. There was something in her eyes that intrigued him. Something hidden deep in those emerald green pools that she was trying so desperately to keep hidden. He had seen it before when he teased her, but he had got a good glimpse of that something for the first time today. That something, drew him to her, in a way that worried him. Was it the challenge of finding out what the something was, or was it something more, and did he really want to find out.


	4. ch 4

I still don't own any of these characters

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews

"Allright class I want you to review chapter twelve as it will be on the mid-term, as will chapter thirteen, so if you would like to read ahead, you may. I also would like you to write a five hundred word essay on how science impacts your everyday life. I want this double spaced with a cover page and it will be due on Tuesday, any questions?" Ororo Munroe looked out at her class, "No? Then have a good weekend,"

Earth science was Anna's last class and she was so glad it was Friday. She gathered her things and raced upstairs to her room. She was going to the mall with Jubilee for a spending spree. Anna walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of blue jean capris and a white blouse. After changing she examined herself in the mirror, she was pleased with her appearance. I look normal, Anna thought. She just wanted to look like any other teenage girl going to the mall.

"Anna!" a familiar voiced called and started banging on her window, breaking her train of thought. Remy was standing on her balcony smiling and waving. They had started to talk and had been spending a lot of time together since their truce. Remy had turned out to be a pretty descent guy, as far as being friends went. Anna still heard a lot of stories about him though, and she had a hard time trusting him because of that. But there was something about him that she couldn't resist. As much as she wanted to dislike him she couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

"What's up Cajun?" Anna opened the window for him.

"Bonjour chere. I was going to catch a movie and thought you might want to come,"

"I'd love to Remy but I promised jubilee I'd go with her to the mall, beside I really need to get some stuff for my room. Maybe you can come by when we get back and help me put my stuff together, and maybe we can catch that movie tomorrow,"

"Sure, that sounds good,"

"You can come if you want,"

"Maybe some other time, I'll see you when you get back,"

"O-kay. Well how do I look?"

"Good enough to eat," Remy snapped his teeth. Anna giggled.

"Great, well I should get going," Anna picked up her purse and started to walk out.

"Are you just going to stare at me?"

"Ah, chere I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave," Anna rolled her eyes.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"If I give up how am I gonna get what I want?"

"Well it's a good thing I know you don't really want me, because I'd hate to disappoint you," Anna turned and left before Remy could reply. That girl was driving him crazy. He had tried to give her what she wanted, by being just friends, but the closer he got to her the harder that got. He wanted to be more than friends, but she thought he was just kidding around.

Remy walked downstairs and went outside looking for Bobby. He saw him hiding behind a bush, watching Scott Summers walk to his car. Bobby was snickering as Scott opened the car door and found the filling the entire car was a block of ice. Scott's face turned bright red.

"Bobby Drake when I catch you you're going to have kitchen duty for a month," Scott shouted as he stalked back into the mansion.

"Hey Bobby," Remy whispered. Bobby jumped.

"Stop doing that. You almost gave me a heart attack. What's up?"

"You want to go to the mall?"

"The mall? I hate the mall. What do you want to go to the mall for?"

"I just thought it would be good to got out for a while,"

"Wait a minute, I remember Jubilee said her and Anna were going to the mall today, is that what this is all about? This _thing_ you've got for Anna? Well I don't want to go if your just going to be spying on her the whole time,"

"Just come with me. Besides you should be anywhere but here 'cus when Scott finds you..." almost as if on cue Scott came outside with Jean following close behind.

"Wait until you see what he did to my car. I can't believe he had the gall to do this,"

"Good point, let's go," Bobby whispered as they snuck off.

"O-kay, I made a list of everything I'm going to need for my room, so we don't forget anything," Anna informed Jubilee once they arrived at the mall.

"What's on your list?"

"Let's see, I need a some pillows, sheets, blankets, a chair, some better curtains, and a lamp. That should do it,"

"Sounds good. So I saw Remy heading for your room earlier, is there anything going on with you two?""Me and Remy?! No we're just friends,"

"Right. I saw you staring at him in physics and you're trying to tell me you don't want him?"

"No. I mean Remy is attractive, but I can't get involved with him. This is all just a game to him. He doesn't really want me he just wants to see if he can get me,"

"If you say so,"

"I do, now let's get busy we got a lot of stuff to buy,"

"There's not that much stuff, we shouldn't be here to long,"

"Remy they've been shopping for five hours can we go now?"

"Yeah let's go," Remy didn't know why he had even come. He had just wanted to see if she was really going to the mall with Jubilee or if she was just blowing him off.

"Hey, Remy, who's that?"

"Who's what?"

"That guy talking to Anna,"

Remy watched the guy laugh and flirt with her and she laughed and flirted in return. He felt anger build up within him. All this time and he had gotten nowhere with her, this comes along and she's all over him. He couldn't believe it. When Jubilee came out of the store they all talked for a minute and then they all left together. Remy wished he had taken Anna up on her offer of going with them.

"So what now man?"

"I don't need her I'll just go find me another girl," Remy started walking off towards some stores.

"Then can we go?"

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe how hot he was," Anna told Jubilee, that night in her room.

"I know girl, he looked good enough to eat,"

"Yeah, he wants to go to the movies tomorrow, I can't wait,"

"Are you going to tell Remy about him?"

"Probably, why do you ask?"

"Because you guys have this thing,"

"We don't have a thing,"

"Sure. That's why he's always flirting with you and you're always staring at him when you think no one's looking, huh?"

"I don't stare at him, and he's not serious when he flirts with me. He's just playing around,"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Anna. So what're you going to wear on your date? Something sexy?"

"Not to sexy. I don't want to look desperate,"

"I'm going to go put my things away, I'll see you later,"

"Yeah, see ya,"

Anna walked out onto her balcony and looked out over the school grounds. She thought about what Jubilee had said Remy. Anna admitted that she had feelings for Remy, but nothing could ever come of that. Remy didn't seem like boyfriend material. Still she wished she didn't have these feelings for him, and she hoped dating another guy would help. As Anna looked out at the driveway she saw a car pull up and a girl and a guy stepped out. Anna looked closer and saw that guy was Remy. She watched him talk to the girl, and then he kissed her. It was along and passionate kiss, and Anna had to look away. She felt like someone had slapped her. She knew she wasn't justified in feeling this way, Remy wasn't hers, he could do whatever he wanted. Anna looked back and they were gone. She sighed and walked back into her room. She started pulling her purchases out of their bags and throwing them on her bed. A knock on her door interrupted her.

"Anna, can I come in?" a familiar voice called.

"Uh, sure come on in Remy," Remy walked in and leaned against her dresser. Anna walked over to her closet and pulled out two outfits.

"Which outfit do you like better for tomorrow? The black pants with the white blouse, or the black skirt with the black tank top?" Remy took the outfits from her, holding each up against her.

"Try this one on," he said holding up the skirt. Anna went into the bathroom to try the outfit on.

"So how do I look?" she asked when she had emerged from the bathroom. Remy picked up a necklace from her dresser.

"You look good but you need something," Remy stepped behind her and put the necklace on. He let his hands rest on her shoulders and moved his face close to her ear.

"I think i like this one," he whispered. The feel of his hot breath on her neck and his strong hands on her arms gave her goose bumps and made her knees weak. Anna closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"That's good I want to look good for my date,"

""Date?!" Remy gasped letting go of her. "I thought you were talking about what you were going to wear when we go to the movies tomorrow," Anna's eyes got wide and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my God Remy, I'm so sorry I completely forgot about that. I can cancel if you want me to I did make plans with you first, I'm so sorry, i can't believe I forgot about you Remy, I..."

"It's o-kay, Anna, don't worry about it, it's not like I can't find someone else to spend the day with me. There's lot's of girls who would never forget about me," Anna couldn't belive what he was saying.

"Yeah, so I've seen,"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with that girl out front,"

"And? Are you jealous or something?"

"No. Like I'd be jealous over you,"

"Then why do you care?"

"I don't why do you care?"

"Why do I care? _Why do I care?!!_ Anna Are you that oblivious to how I feel about you?"

"What are you talking about Remy?"

"I'm talking about this," Remy grabbed Anna and kissed her. Anna's head swam as she tried to think. His kiss felt so good she couldn't string two coherant thoughts together, let alone stop him, but then he stopped. His red eyes looked into hers with a passion that scared her. Scared her enough to clear her foggy brain. Then she slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"How dare you!" Anna shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are kissing me like that after I saw you kissing some other girl not more than five minutes ago. I don't know how you think you feel about me, but it seems to me that it's nothing than lust and I don't want to be someone you have some fun with and then toss to the side. I thought we were friends Remy," tears burned Anna's eyes, but she didn't want him to see them.

"We are friends Anna. I'm sorry that you feel that way, but what I feel for you is more than just lust, and if you can't see that, then I don't know how to make you see how I feel, but I know I can't just stand by and watch you date other guys,"

"What are you saying Remy,"

"I'm saying maybe being friends with you wasn't such a good idea, because I want to be more than just friends and you obviously don't. Look I've got to go Anna, maybe we should give each other some space for awhile," Remy practically ran from her room before she had a chance to respond. Anna had a bad feeling that she had just made a huge mistake.


	5. ch5

Anna swam in the olympic sized pool at the mansion thinking. Swimming was the next best thing to flying for her. She loved the cool feeling of the water against her skin the way her wet bikini clung to her body like a second skin, and the feeling of being weightless as the water carried her. She let her body float along the water as she thought about the events of the last month. It had been three weeks since her fight with Remy and she had barely seen him. He avoided her like the plague. If he saw her he would turn around and practically run from her. She had gone on her date and had fun, but in the back of her mind she couldn't stop thinking about Remy, and his kiss. When he had kissed her she had felt like she was soaring, and then she had ruined everything. She knew now she had overreacted, but she had been jealous and hurt when she saw Remy kiss that girl. She wanted to go to him and apologize, but her pride wouldn't let her. She just wanted him back in her life again, she missed him so much it hurt.

"Penny for your thoughts chere?" Anna splashed awkwardly as she tried to stand. He stood leaning against the ladder to the high dive, smoking a cigarette. He was looking down at her and Anna felt her stomach flop around. The late afternoon sun shone behind him causing a halo of sunlight to shine around him. Anna thought he looked like Adonis returned from Mt. Olympus. His long auburn hair blew softly in the wind as smoke curled from his lips. His red eyes glowed menacingly and Anna decided he looked more like Hades, fire burning around him from the dire task he was given.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" Anna snapped turning her back on him and climbing out of the pool.

"I wasn't, but now I am. Can we talk?"

"About what Remy? You're the one that's been avoiding me, you're the one who wanted _space, _and now you're asking me if we can talk like I'm the one who's been keeping us from talking,"

"Well I'm trying to talk to you now. What do you want from me?"

"I just want to forget that night ever happened. I want things to go back to the way they were before you kissed me," for a moment Anna thought he would leave. She saw something flash across his face. Something that looked like dissappointment, but it was gone so fast she wasn't even sure she hadn't imagined it.

"If that's what you want chere, then Remy will be happy to oblige,"

"Good because that's what I want," it wasn't really what she wanted, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that. She couldn't open up to him and risk getting hurt. She was afraid of what she felt for him, and that fear was all consuming. It went beyond rationality and everything she knew to be logical. Her fear incites her to say whatever she needs to protect herself, despite her better judgement.

"Let's just pretend it never happened and go back to being friends again. Can you do that Remy?"

"For you chere, I would do anything,"

He turned and walked away from her a heavy feeling settled in his chest like lead. The last three weeks had been torture for him. Not being around her had caused a desperation in him that he was not entirely comfortable with. That desperation had caused him to seek her out. He hadn't intended on reconciling with her, he had just wanted to see her. He had missed her company. He missed the soft sweetness of her voice. He missed the way she smelled, like fresh picked flowers. Seeing her floating in the pool, her small bikini leaving little to the imagination, the way the sun reflecting off the water made her skin glow, had been his undoing. She looked like an angel, or maybe she was a siren luring him to his doom. Either way he couldn't resist her anymore. He gave himself up to her, and he feared what that meant. He feared he was falling in love with her.

Anna wrapped herself in a towel and headed towards her room, thinking all the while of Remy. That had gone better than she had thought it would. At least he wasn't mad at her anymore. They could go back to being friends again, it would be great. Who was she kidding, this was going to be terrible. How could she go back to being his friend again after kissing him. She had been blissfully unaware before, unaware of the passion which with he kissed. She didn't want to go back to being ostracized by him, but how could she pretend she hadn't felt the unbridled passion that lurked beneath his cool demeanor. When she reached her room Jubilee was there waiting for her.

"Hey Anna a bunch of us were planning on going to this all ages karaoke bar, you wanna come,"

"Yeah, sounds fun, who's all going?"

"Remy's going if that's what you're wondering,"

"Well I was but, we're friends again so it's o-kay now,"

"So what happened, did you guys kiss and make up?"

"No. We decided that it would be in the best interest of our friendship if we were just friends,"

"But I thought you liked him,"

"I do, but that doesn't change the fact that we'd be better off as friends,"

"Right. So you didn't tell him that did you," Jubilee received a dirty look as her response. "All I'm saying is that you guys obviously like each other and you were miserable all those weeks Remy didn't talk to you, so maybe you should give him a chance. Look I gotta go get ready, you should too. We're going to leave around eight. Just think about what I said o-kay,"

Anna pulled out a skirt some boots and a backless blouse and changed. She applied her make up and brushed her hair, all the while distracted by thoughts of the days events. Maybe Jubilee was right, maybe she should give Remy the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she should apologize to him and tell him the truth. Anna glanced at the clock and saw that it was seven-thirty. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She had put done her hair in an updo, leaving a few tendrils of hair loose. Liking the way she looked she went to her balcony and flew out.

She thought she would peek in and see what Remy was doing. When she got to his window she glanced in and saw him changing. He pulled off his shirt and his pants soon followed. Anna blushed feeling ashamed for spying on her friend, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. He walked to his closet in nothing but a pair of boxers. when he turned around, holding a pile of clothes in his hands, he glanced her way. Anna quickly ducked praying he hadn't seen her. When she was she he hadn't seen her she took another quick look at him and returned to her room, utterly confused by her actions.

He had seen her. Remy wondered why she had been spying on him. He also wondered if he would ever understand her. She had said she just wanted to be friends and yet she watched him change. Remy shook his head and dressed. After much thinking on the subject he had decided he had to seduce Anna. She wanted him, he knew it. How could she not? He just had to convince her that she should give in to her desires. He needed a plan though. Most girls were fairly easy for Remy to get, but Anna wasn't. She didn't trust him, and he wasn't sure how he would gain her trust. He just knew he had to do something.

Remy stood in a dark corner, smoke billowing about his face, his red eyes glowing. To the casual onlooker he looked like some kind of demon. Remy smoked his cigarette watching the two girls singing on stage. Anna and Jubilee were singing I touch myself by the Divinyls. The song brought a plethora of naughty thoughts to Remy's mind, and a smile played at his lips. He had kept to himself most of the night, formulating his plan. He had watched her all night, she on the other hand couldn't look at him without blushing, so she had avoided his gaze. Anna sauntered off stage and ordered a drink from the bar. She gasped at something she saw. Remy looked in the direction she was staring when he saw the guy from the mall, kissing some blonde girl. Remy had forgot about him. He didn't even know what Anna had going on with him. Anna stomped over and threw her drink on the couple, she yelled something and then ran out the front door. Remy ran after her.

"You alright chere?" he asked her when he found her outside. Tears ran down her face, and she swiped at them furiosly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air," she kept her back to him. Remy turned her to face him.

"Don't lie Anna, I saw what happened,"

"So did you come to gloat? I thought he was the better guy and you were the scum and I was wrong. Well don't bother with I told you so's,"

"Where is this coming from I'm trying to make you feel better and you're mad at me. It's not my fault you're a bad judge of character,"

"If this is you trying to make me feel better, I'd hate to see what you would do if you were angry with me,"

"Look, just cus you're mad, you don't need to take it out on me. You thought he was better than me right? You thought I would just use you and you're mad cus you were wrong. I thought we were friends Anna," he turned to leave, only to be stopped by her cry for help.

Remy turned back and saw a van had pulled up and six men had jumped out. They had caught Anna off guard and were able to slip a collar around her neck. Remy saw the confused look on her face before one of the men attacked him. He tried to fight the man off while keeping an eye on Anna. They had tied her up and were putting her in the van.

"Remy! Help me!" She screamed.

"Shut her up!" one of the men shouted. Another of the men clubbed her in the back of the head.

"Anna!" Remy screamed seeing her body go limp. More and more of the men came to fight him off. He charged card after card, trying to keep them at bay. Then he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in the back of his leg. He looked down ad saw a needle hanging out of his leg. His vision started to blur, but he fought against the fog that was clouding his mind. He had to help Anna, but everything was going black.


	6. ch6

Remy awoke from his drug induced slumber to find himself collared, and alone. He was in a very small, very dirty cell. There was only one small window, it was in the middle of the door and provided almost no light. The cramped cell was not large enough for him to stand, or to even stretch his limbs. The floor was dirt, and the walls were rough cement.The air was stale and smelled damp and musty, as though it were underground. Remy's mind tediously processed all this information. His brain remained befuddled by the drugs he had been injected with.

He began to search the small cell for a way out. He tried desperately to think around the pounding in his head. Who were those men? What did they want? And, most importantly where was Anna? His last question was answered when a blood curdling scream pierced the oppressive silence. He had an ominous feeling that was Anna screaming. A frantic feeling of panic overcame him as the screams continued, escalating, as though the pain that was causing them was increasing.

Remy went to the door and looked at the lock, he could pick it, but what if there was a guard? He tried to look out the small window, he didn't see anyone but he couldn't see very much. He reached into the pocket of his trench cote and pulled out a playing card and tossed it out the window. He waited, but nothing happened. Either no one was there or, they didn't care.

Abruptly, the screaming stopped. This troubled him more than the screaming had. At least the screaming assured him she was alive, but now.....he stopped that thought dead in his tracks and decided he couldn't wait any longer. He reached down and pulled off his boot, all the while thanking God his captors didn't have the good sense to change his clothes. His sock then followed the boot. He then pulled a long, thin, strip of metal that had been sewn into his sock. Praying no one was on the other side, he picked the lock on the door. Opening the door a crack, he peered out. Seeing no one he crawled out.

There wasn't a person in sight, but there was a chair. Which led Remy to believe someone would be back soon. There was only one door, and he was sure there were people on the other side. He tried to think quickly. He saw a vent on the wall opposite the door, he walked over to it and pried the cover off. It was cramped but, he was sure he could fit. He squeezed himself in feet first, replaced the cover on the vent, and began shimmying through the vent, glancing over his shoulder to see where he was going. He continued in this manner until he came to large opening in the vent to his right. This led to a larger ventilation system, so Remy climbed through the opening. He was now able to crawl an his hands and knees, facing forward. He stopped when he heard a mans voice.

"That's the wrong girl you idiot! She has no information to give us, because that's the wrong girl. For the past three days you've been torturing the wrong girl. I knew I should have come here sooner. I said take the teacher, _the teacher_, with white hair. Instead you bring me a child with a white stripe. How are we going to get the information we need now? How are we going to keep the X-Men out of this. I'm sure they're looking for those kids. You do realize this will make infiltrating Xavier's school that much harder," the man stared at another man standing before. The momentary pause in his tirade gave Remy a moment to consider the mans words. They answered many of his questions but left many more in their wake.

"I'm sorry for the mix- up sir, I take full responsibility,"

"Well you damn well better. I expect you to take of this problem,"

"What should I do with the prisoners sir?"

"Take care of them,"

Remy's breath stalled in his chest at the implication of the mans words. He had to find Anna and he needed to find her quick. He crawled through the maze of vents, when he heard another scream. He followed the sound when he saw Anna through one of the vents. She was tied to a chair, the collar that was inhibiting her powers, still circled her neck, like a serpent constricting the life out of its victims. Black and purple bruises covered her face and body. Blood flowed from her nose and from thin cuts that marred her porcelain-like skin. She was dirty and there were dark circles under her eyes. Small clips, that looked suspiciously like the kind on jumper cables, pinched her skin in four spots. Attached to the clips were long wires. Remy had only a moment to wonder what they were when his question was answered by a man flipping a switch. Anna screamed and her body convulsed violently. The man flipped the switch again, interrupted by a knock.

"Alaster wants to see you," a voice called from the door. Anna's torturer left, leaving her alone.

Remy quickly climbed out of the vent and ran to her. She looked worse now that he could see her up close. Her eyes were closed and her head lolled to the side. He took the clips off and untied her, her limp body fell to the floor.

"Anna? Wake up petite," Remy implored her. Her eyes opened the tiniest of cracks, before her eyes rolled back into her head and shut again. Remy lifted her into his arms and carried her to the still open vent. He climbed in and pulled her after him. He had to drag her unconscious body through the labyrinth, as he had come to call the vents. He followed the inflow of air, all the while searching for a way out. He eventually came to what he thought was a dead end, but proved to be their salvation. They had come to a large fan and, upon closer examination, Remy found he could see sky on the other side. He pulled his pick out again and removed the screws holding the fan in place. After kicking the fan out, he clambered out of the vent. He pulled Anna out and, carrying her, he began walking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna woke with a start. She looked about frantically, not knowing where she was or how she had gotten there. The memories of the past days flooded her brain, and panic overtook her. She was alone, in a cave. How had she gotten there? She tried to stand, but her legs were to weak. She realized she was wearing Remy's coat and started looking for him frantically.

"Remy! Are you here? Remy!" she cried. He came back into the cave, upon hearing her cries.

"Remy, thank the lord you're here,"

"How you feelin'?"he knelt down beside her. She leaned into him sobbing, let all her fear and pain come out. He stroked her hair as she buried her face in his chest. Her sobs racked her battered body sending stabs of pain through her.

"Shhh. You're all right petite," Remy soothed.

"Thanks Remy," she said when she calmed down. "I'm feelin' a little better, but where are we?"

"I'm not really sure. Did they say anything to you?"

"No. They just kept asking me about the mansions security. I kept telling them I didn't know but they didn't belive me. I told them even if I did know I wouldn't tell them anything. That's when they stopped asking me questions, but they kept the torture up,"

"I overheard some of them talking. They had grabbed us by accident. They were supposed to get Miss Munroe. They said something about infiltrating the mansion, but that's all I heard. There's a camp not to far from here. I was able to nab some supplies, but they wont last long. From what I heard we're on some kind of island in the South Pacific. But that's all I could gather,"

"So what do we do now?"

"I haven't figured that out yet,"

"So, do you know what's with the collars,"

"They inhibit your powers,"

"That explains a lot,"

"I got some food and some canteens of water you should have some, it'll make you feel better. I'm going to go look around some more,"

"Do you think the X-men will find us?"

"I hope so,"

"Thanks for saving me Remy,"

"Anytime chere, anytime," and with that he left her alone. Anna ate the food he had given her and reflected on their predicament. If only she had her powers she could fly them off this island. She felt helpless, and she hated feeling that way. Maybe they could swim for it, but she had no idea how far away the mainland was. Maybe they could get these collars off. Anna gave herself a headache trying to think of a way home.

She smiled as she fingered a card in Remy's pocket. He had saved her, despite what she had said to him before. She regretted her cruel words, just like she regretted so many other things. Regret seemed to be a prominent factor in her life. She decided she would apologize to him. Just not right now, now she would rest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning they were making slow progress through the jungle. Remy was pushing them with an expeditiousness that, even in their current situation, was uncalled for. He desperately wanted to keep moving. Not only to find someplace safe enough for them rest, but also to avoid idle time with Anna. Every time he looked at her he felt the overwhelming need to hold her, kiss her, touch her. Memories of their kiss haunted him. He couldn't just forget what had happened, even though he knew that was what Anna wanted.

Remy glanced back at Anna only to see her struggling to keep with him. A perverse kind of pleasure filled him as he watched her stumble and gasp for air. He wanted her to struggle after him, as he had struggled after her. His momentary pleasure was quickly replaced with anger at her stubbornness. Why didn't she just ask for help, or tell him to slow down? This too was replaced by guilt. He looked at her bruised and battered face and knew he should help her.

"Remy?" she abruptly called. "I.....can't...... breathe.....," she gasped before collapsing. Remy ran to her side, cursing himself for his callous actions. He picked her up knowing he had pushed her to hard. He tried to justify himself, they needed to keep up that pace for their own safety. She didn't even let him know she was having a hard time. Remy sighed, none of that changed the fact that he should have remembered her injuries and taken it a little slower. He carried her until they came upon a small clearing. He laid her down and scouted the area. Satisfied that everything looked safe he returned to Anna's side.

"Remy," her voice was so weak he could barely hear her. "I'm sorry," she moaned, not louder than a whisper. Her eyes were closed and Remy wondered if she was talking in her sleep.

"Shhhh," Remy soothed, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. "It's alright. You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard," Anna opened her eyes and turned to look at him. A mischievous smile played at her lips, and her green eyes sparkled sardonically.

"Of course I'm not sorry about that swamp rat, so don't go putting words in my mouth," she laughed, but she quickly sobered. "I'm sorry about something else,"

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Remy questioned taking her hands in his. She looked down and a sense of foreboding crept over Remy like a shadow.

"I'm sorry cus, I lied to you,"

"When did you lie?"

"When I said I wanted to forget about what happened between us. When I said I didn't have feelings for you. I don't ever want to forget, I care about you so much. I was just so afraid of getting hurt and I thought you would just hurt me, but now I know how wrong I was. Those weeks when you weren't talking to me were hell, and I'm sorry for lying to you and if I hurt you,"

Remy sat there stunned, wary of her sudden declaration. He lifted her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, he tried to read the tempest of emotions that swam across their surface. They held him mesmerized, but when he saw the genuine regret he was broken from her trance.

"If you don't feel the same way anymore, I understand. I just wanted you to know hoe I feel,"

Remy sighed and pulled her to him. He took her chin in his hands and lowered his lips to hers. Slow and tentative at first, he kissed her, reassuring her of his feelings. But soon he needed more, he deepened their kissing, plying her mouth open with his tongue. He kissed her with a ferocity he had never felt before. A desperate feeling of urgency compelled him on. He let his tongue dart in and out of her mouth,and when she whimpered it was like fuel to the flame of his already smoldering passion for her. He buried one of his hands in her hair and let the other roam her body. Her skin felt like silk beneath his fingertips. She met his kiss with a fervor that rivaled his own. She shyly placed her hands on his face. It wasn't until he ran his hands up her ribcage and she cried out that his reverie was broken. He broke away from her, gasping for air.

"Ma cherie," Remy whispered tenuously, placing a hand on her cheek. She turned her face into his hand and nuzzled his palm "I want you so bad I can't think straight,"

"Do you forgive me then?"

"Of course chere, of course,"


	7. ch7

A/N First let me thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you. Thank you. Second, I'm sorry it took me so long to update but my computer got a virus and I lost a lot of stuff including this chapter so I had to retype. And to answer an anonymous question, Anna can control her powers in this little ficlet. And anything in _italics _is going to be psychic talk.

"We better rest Anna, we've got to get moving again in the morning," Remy laid down and pulled her tightly into his arms. He absently rubbed her arm thinking of what they would do next. Anna was still very weak, the past few days had been a nightmare, and they needed to find their way back to civilization quick. He just prayed the X-Men would find them, because he didn't know what else to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-Men sat in the war room, watching apprehensively as Professor Xavier tried to locate his missing students. They had been missing for four days now and things were beginning to look bad. Jubilee paced back and forth, back and forth, increasing her speed with each pass of the room. Occasionally she would stop thow her hands in the air, stomp her feet, let out an exasperated sigh, and start all over again. Cyclops sat still and quiet, a look of calm plastered to his face, ever the vigilant leader. Jean sat next to him, eyes closed and her face in her hands, massaging her temples, trying desperately to soothe the ache that pounded in her head. Storm stood behind Jean, a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Bobby leaned back in his chair, feet up, playing with his ice formations, trying, in vain, to make light of the situation. Wolverine leaned against the wall, his face expressionless, his stance, nonchalant. Only the click-click-clicking of a claw against the wall, betrayed his unease. Beast sat unmoving, deep in though, his chin resting atop his hands.

"Logan would you please stop that tapping! You're driving me crazy!" the normally calm Jean Grey snapped.

"Hey you're not the only one worried Red!" Logan snarled. He wasn't really all that worried about Rogue, or Anna as she now liked to be called, he still wasn't sure if they could trust her, but Remy he liked. He was good kid. He had been at the institute for over a year and a half, and had proven himself as far as Logan was concerned. But Anna....he couldn't get over what she had done to Carol Danvers. He didn't think Remy even knew, but the Professor had sworn him to secrecy, so he couldn't ask.

"Why don't you lay off Logan!" Cyclops shouted.

"Why don't you try and make me pretty boy?" Logan growled, brandishing his claws.

"Calm down you two, this isn't helping," Storm reasoned.

"I'll calm down when he stops acting like an animal,"

"That's it Cyke I'm sick of your shit..."

"Stop shouting!" Jubilee interrupted, hollering. "How is the Professor supposed to concentrate with you guys arguing like that? So why don't you just shut-up"

"I've found them," Professor Xavier turned and stated, effectively silencing their bickering. "And I think I know why I've been having a hard time finding them,"

"What is it Professor?" Jean questioned.

"It would seem that something is negating their powers. Which is what made it so hard for me to find them, but now that I have we must leave immediately. I've narrowed their location down to this group of islands here," he pointed to a screen with a map on it, "Once you get close you should be able to tell exactly which island they are on,"

"All right people let's get moving then," Cyclops said, "Everyone to the Blackbird,"

Everyone got up and headed to the hangar, including Jubilee and Bobby.

"Nuh-uh, not you two," Cyclops ordered, "You guys are too young, you stay here,"

"But Mr. Summers, Anna's my friend, please, we just want to help,"

"Yeah man, we just wanna help get our friends back," Bobby added.

"Look, we don't have time to babysit, so if you two are going to come you better keep up,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy paced while Anna slept. Her bruises were fading now, they had taken on the sickly yellow color of butter. Her face was still swollen and her hair was dirty and matted. She still looked beautiful though. Abruptly an urge from nature hit Remy and he didn't know if he should wake her or just sneak off. He decided the latter would be better, she needed her rest, and besides he wouldn't be long.

Anna woke with a start. She ached everywhere. She sat up slowly, as her whole body screamed in protest. Panic shot through her as she looked around and couldn't find Remy. Where could he have gone to? He probably just went to relieve himself, she reasoned. Anna stood and stretched. She walked off into the bushes, nature was calling her name too.

Remy couldn't believe it. He had walked no more than five feet into the jungle and he couldn't find his way back. He turned and walked to his right, this looked like the way back, that rock looked kind of familiar. He just hoped Anna was all right.

Anna sat on a boulder in the clearing where they had slept. Remy still hadn't come back yet. She wasn't sure if she should look for him or just stay put. She got up and started pacing as her temper rose. What happened to him? She decided she'd go look for him.

Remy finally found his way back to the clearing, but Anna was gone. He prayed she was all right, and was about to go look for her, when he heard sometihng.

_Remy? It's Jean. Stay where you are we're coming to get you._

_But Jean, Anna's missing, I gotta find her._

_No stay there. We'll help you look for her._

_Sorry Jean. I gotta find Anna_

Remy ran off into the jungle after mentally filling Jean in on what had happened. He wasn't about to sit around and wait when Anna could be in danger.

"Remy left to look for Anna. We better find them both and quick," said Jean.

"Leave that to me," Wolverine said tapping his nose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna was beginning to think this was a bad idea, when the pain in her side began screaming for her to stop. But she had to find Remy, so she trudged on, panting and heaving, trying desperately to ignore the pain shooting through her body. She was about to atop and rest when her foot snagged on a root and she tumbled face forward into the mud.

"Dammit," she swore trying to lift herself up only to fall back down. "How could things possibly get worse," she slammed her fist into the ground, lifted her head and saw a pair of black boots standing before her.

"Oh I think they could get much worse," the man in the boots said.

"Who..who are you?" Anna stammered.

"The names Alaster and you, my dear, almost cost me my job. But I think the tide may have just turned in my favor," he snarled, bending down to look her in the face.

"What do you want with me?"

"You? Nothing I want the X-Men, you're just the bait,"

Alaster bent down and grabbed Anna by the hair lifting her into a standing position. Anna cried out despite her best efforts not to. She kicked her legs and swang her fists, trying to get away, when Alaster pulled out a gun and pointed it in her face. Anna stopped fighting, hating not having her powers. Alaster smiled at the look of defeat on her face.

"Stop fighting me of I'll shoot you. Or better yet I'll radio my men and tell them to shoot your little boyfriend," Anna's eyes widened at this revelation.

"All right, I'll cooperate just don't hurt him,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alaster took Anna back to the compound and handed her over to two heavily armed guards. They each grabbed one of her arms and held her firmly in place.

"Take her downstairs and put her with the other on," Alaster commanded.

"Yes sir," They replied in unison.

The guadrs led her to an elevator and took her down four levels. They led her out into a dimly lit, narrow hallway. The hallway smelled damp, and Anna thought they must be deep underground. The guards led her to a small steel door, they opened it and threw her inside. Anna banged on the door before slumping down against it. She squinted her eyes trying to vainly to see in the dark room. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark, when she saw a figure lurking in the shadowy corner of the cell.

"Who's there?" she called.

"Hello chere. I see they got you too," drawled a familiar cajun voice.

"Remy?!" Anna shrieked excitedly. She ran over and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly."Where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you. It's your fault I'm here,"

"It's good to see you too, chere," Remy chuckled. Anna let him go and saw he was only wearing his boxers.

"What happened to your clothes?"

"Since I escaped last time they decided to search me, and found lots of hidden pockets ands picks, so they decided they would be safer taking all my clothes," Remy said, grinning.

"So what do we do know?" Anna sighed.

"Wait for the cavalry I guess. They could have at least left us a pack of cards to pass the time. Of course I can think of something else we can do to pass the time, and I'm dressed just right for it too," Remy said suggestively, moving towards her.

"I don't think so cajun," Anna replied, placing a hand on his chest to stop him. "I don't even know you that well,"

"O-kay lets get to know each other better, so next time you wont have any excuses," he said pinning her with his intense stare, his eyes full of lust. Anna licked her lips, feeling uneasy with his gaze.

"All right," she cleared her throat. "Tell me about... your family,"

"My family?Not much to tell there. I never knew my real parents, I lived on the streets for awhile, when a man named Jean-Luc LeBeau took me in. Him and his son are the only family I've ever known. What about you," Anna had a feeling there was more to it than that but decided not to push him.

"I don't really have a family," she replied elusively.

"O-kay, then what brought you to the institute?"

"Professor Xavier asked me to come,"

"Look, Anna, I know you weren't always a good guy. I don't know much since you dropped off the scene around the time i arrived. why don't you tell me about who you really are, and not who you pretend to be around other people?"

"What do you want me to tell you? You seem to have everything figured out already," she snapped slightly irritated." You know I am... I was Rogue, what else do you need to know? I'm not her anymore, Remy. I came to Xavier's to start over, to be a new person,"

"Be a whole new person?" Remy retorted skeptically. " You can't just change who you are, Anna, it's not that easy,"

"I did a lot of bad things, Remy, to a lot of good people. I can't be who i was anymore. It hurts too much when I think of all the terrible things I've done...I have to change who i am, so that it wont happen again,'

"I'm sorry but that's dumbest thing I've ever heard. So you made some mistakes, who hasn't? You can't just change who you are, that doesn't change what you did. Only you can make sure you never do those things again. Besides I like you better when you're just being yourself,"

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me want to be myself. It's kinda annoying,"

"Yeah, well....hey, do you her that?"

"Hear what?" Anna listened, not really hearing anything, when she heard shouts, gunfire, and...lightning?

"I think the cavalry has arrived," Anna muttered, when the wall next to them blew apart. Cyclops and Wolverine stood on the other side. Wolverine smirked at Remy.

"Don't waste no time do ya cajun?" he laughed.

"What can i say the ladies can't resist me,"

"Give me a break," Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"O-kay hold still you two," Wolverine ordered before slicing their collars off.

"Finally," Anna sighed, rubbing her neck.

"All right let's quit wasting time and get out of here people," Cyclops said.

They all ran after him as he led the way to the blackbird. Storm, Bobby, and Jubilee were in front of the blackbird holding off their attackers. they all quickly boarded the jet and took off.

"What the hell did those people want with us?" Anna asked.

"Alaster works for a branch of the government that catalogs mutants. He was hoping to infiltrate the mansion and check cerebro's files to add to their list," Jean answered.

"O-kay but they had said they were supposed to get Storm, why her?" Remy asked.

"They thought she would know the security, and someone was watching us, because they knew that Storm often took the students out, so they thought she'd be an easy target, they just didn't explain what she looked like very well to the guys who were supposed to kidnap her,"

"I'm sorry, Anna," Storm said, unexpectedly. "Jean told me what they did to you and I'm sorry," Anna didn't know what to say. It wasn't Storm's fault they had grabbed her, she didn't need to be sorry.

"Speaking of said atrocities," Henry McCoy interjected, before Anna could reply. "I would like you to come to the lab once we arrive so that I may determine the extent of your injuries,"

"Sure thing Doc,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Anna was in the med lab hooked up to an I.V., after going through a barrage of tests. She had had blood tests, x-rays, cat scans, and had been poked and prodded by numerous instruments. She prayed she wouldn't have a reason to undergo these kind of exams for a long time. She would have rather put up with the pain. Dr. McCoy walked back in staring intently at a clipboard.

"So what's the diagnosis, Doc?"

"Well you'll live, but you're very dehydrated, hence the I.V., you have numerous contusions to the head, two broken ribs, and various cuts and bruises. A couple of days of bed rest and you'll be right as rain,"

"You mean I have to stay in bed? For days?"

"Only a few, and then I'll examine you again and if everything looks good you can go back to your normal routine,"

"So how's Remy?"

"Oh he's fine no serious bruises, just some bumps and scrapes,"

"Sure he gets off easy," Anna muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Hank questioned looking up from her medical sheet.

"I, uh, said, can I go to my room now?"

"Yes, just remember to take it easy and rest,"

Anna left the med lab and went to her room. She stripped off her tattered and dirty clothes and turned on the shower. She threw her clothes into the trash, glad to be rid of them after wearing them for three days straight. She then climbed into the shower and tried to relax. She let the water hot water ease her tense muscles, as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She stood there, motionless for awhile, as tears threatened to spill out. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself not to cry.

A sob escaped her lips and racked her body, breaking down the dam that held her tears at bay, and allowing a flood of sobs and tears loose. She slumped down and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. She wasn't crying because of what had happened to her on that island. Her kidnapping and torture seemed insignificant after what had been revealed in her conversation with Remy in that cell. She knew know she couldn't change who she was, but how could she lie with the guilt of what she had done? How could she accept it and move on? She had tried so hard to be someone else, and remy had seen right through her act. She couldn't change who she was, so what was left but to embrace it?

Anna turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. she dried off quickly and threw on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. she brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She opened her window and stepped out onto her balcony. Checking to make sure no one was around she flew a few feet into the air. How she had missed flying those few days. She had allways felt guilty using her stolen powers, but now she was glad to have them. Anna looked around and saw that the light in Remy's room was on, so she flew to his window and tapped on it.

"Hey chere, you should be resting," Remy said, opening his window and letting her in.

"Nah I'm feeling much better," Anna replied waving her hand.

"If you say so, what can I do for you then?" Anna just smiled at him coyly and sat down on the edge of his bed. She was wringing her hands nervously in her lap as she tried to think of what she wanted to say.

"I,uh,I just wanted to let you know that you were right, about me not being able to change who I am, and if that changes how you feel about me, I just want you to know that I understand, and I wouldn't blame you. We can still be friends, if you still want to that is, it's o-kay with me," she had stood and begun pacing halfway through her speech, not daring to look at him, lest she lose her nerve.

"So you're just going to be yourself now? No more trying to be someone you're not?"

"Yeah,"

"Well it's about time," he laughed walking towards her taking her in his arms. She sighed with relief and laughed as he kissed her.

"I better go Remy, I am supposed to be resting,"

"Just stay a little longer," Remy said, while lightly kissing her neck.

"If I don't go now, I don't know if I'll be able to," She said pulling away from him. she walked to his window and started to climb out.

She turned back and blew him a kiss."See ya later sugar," She said, before flying out into the night.


End file.
